This invention relates to a VIBRATING STRAP and more particularly to a flexible strap outer component to which a standard vibrator is secured externally in a central location and an internal pad which is made of one or more thin, soft, resilient pieces separate from or bonded to the inner surface of the outer component of said VIBRATING STRAP. The outer strap component comprises a thin, roughly rectangular, flexible and tough strap on the outside of said pad. The ends of said outer component are secured together or held terminally or subterminally so that said pad is held in place around and/or over the area of the human body to be vibrated while said vibrator is secured externally to said outer component.
Vibrators as shown in the prior art are provided primarily with means for securing same to one hand of the operator while being moved about over the surface of that part of the body to be vibrated. Means are not provided as in the present invention for securing a vibrator directly to a specific area of the human body for the direct vibration thereof. The invention disclosed herein provides for such direct securing and vibration, thus eliminating the need for supporting the vibrator with one hand while in use. Said inner pad provides cushioning against excessively vigorous and/or uncomfortable effects of vibration. Thus the user can enjoy the effects of vibration treatment without holding said vibrating strap with either hand.